


Crash Landing

by cseloid



Series: The Colour Green, Among Other Things [1]
Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, Green Lantern Corps (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Does almost death count, Jewish Character, Martin Jordan Lives, but not really, it says character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cseloid/pseuds/cseloid
Summary: "Jordan, something's screwy with the plane. Abort, abort." The radio spurred. It was the turbine engine. He should have known better than to fly in this weather, it was the coldest day of the year! "Negative," Martin grimaced. "they don't pay me to aim fifteen million dollar aircraft towards the ground." Martin's heart sank as he realised what was going to happen, Hal was here, watching him. His boy was going to watch him die."Craig, I'm bringing it down."(AKA: a big what if Hal’s father didn’t die in that plane crash)





	Crash Landing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll See Myself Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986051) by [Innocentfighter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocentfighter/pseuds/Innocentfighter). 

> hey guys!! this is my first fic on this site, so please give me some feedback to improve my writing! I’d really appreciate it haha  
So I got rlly inspired by a fic where Hal Jordan’s dad DOESN’T die in the plane crash, and how that could affect Hal’s story and personal journey and stuff. Enjoy! :)

He was alive, flying and free! This was the joy of flight. The rush, the adrenaline! Even just a silly little test, it was still the wonders he's experienced, just the same as his first test run. Martin Jordan loved his job, and thankfully passed on that love to his middle child, Hal. Carl, his boss, was very happy to allow him to bring Hal along, and his four-year old was practically obsessed with planes, and he was ecstatic to finally see his favourite thing in the whole world!  
"Jordan, something's screwy with the plane. Abort, abort." The radio spurred. It was the turbine engine. He should have known better than to fly in this weather, it was the coldest day of the year! But Hal had finally gotten over his cold and seemed so excited, he couldn't resist. Why didn't he remember his training? The engines didn't have any anti-icing systems yet, they were going to be installed next week. They were in California, for G-d's sake! Coast City wasn't supposed to get this cold!  
"Negative," Martin grimaced. "they don't pay me to aim fifteen million dollar aircraft towards the ground." Martin's heart sank as he realised what was going to happen, Hal was here, watching him. His boy was going to watch him die.  
"Craig, I'm bringing it down."  
He flipped the switch, silencing the radio. The only thing he could hear beyond his pounding heart was the wheezing of the aircraft as he glided. His lungs were burning, he was going to die. This metal hunk of junk would be his tomb.  
"Adonai melech, Adonai malach, Adonai yimloch l'olam va'ed," he whispered. He was going to miss so many of his boys' milestones, so many birthdays and important accomplishments.  
"Barach shem k'vod malchuto l'olem va'ed," Everything burned, his heart was zooming, maybe out of his chest at this rate. Was he dead yet?  
"Shema Yisrael Adonai eloheinu Adonai echad," he breathed. He saw the concrete of the landing strip, approaching closer and closer.  
And then everything came crashing down.

It was a rush. Everything happened so fast, Hal could hardly process it. One minute his father was gliding in a plane through the sky, the next the plane was crashing on the ground. There was an explosion, Hal felt it in his stomach. What was going on? He glanced over to Carol. She was 6, so she probably knew what was going on! But Carol was crying, crying is never good. His mommy cries after she argues with Jack, maybe Carol had an argument with her Dad? It didn't seem likely, Mr. Ferris was calling 911.  
Oh.  
His dad said only to call 911 when there's an emergency. There was an emergency. Something wasn't right. Why was his dad not there, why was he still in the plane crumpled on the ground?  
"Mrs. Jordan? Is this Jessica Jordan?" He heard Mr. Ferris squeak, he was holding a phone and was pacing.  
He didn't understand what went on, but he knew deep down his dad wasn't okay. The white noise of everything around was deafening. His father was dead.

It was a rush. People running around the office, business as usual. Just another day at the Coast City branch of Wayne Enterprises for Jessica Jordan, she mused, narrowly avoiding collision with a tall man in a suit. She finally reached her cubicle after going through that horrid maze of people, why was everyone just standing there? She sat down, shuffling through papers, when the phone rang. She didn't even get a chance to speak when a voice on the other end trembled,  
"Mrs. Jordan? Is this Jessica Jordan?"  
"Yes, this is." She set the file folder down. She was instantly concerned. Was this the school? Jack didn't get the flu, did he? Or little James?  
"My name is Carl Ferris, I'm your husband's boss. I'm sorry, there's been an accident at the airfield." Jessica felt her blood run cold. She knew Martin's line of work was dangerous, she knew! There were so many things she had yet to experience with her small family, and now everything was ripped from her, nothing would be the same for the Jordan clan. It didn't matter anymore. Her husband was dead.

It was a rush. People skittering all over the room, it was still passing period. Jack's best friend Peter was sick that day, so he had nobody to talk to. It was fourth period for him, algebra. The phone rang, Mr. Scott picked it up. Usually that meant someone got to leave early. Jack dreamed of that day, being able to miss his classes, with permission!  
"Jack? You need to go to the front office, bring your backpack with you." Mr. Scott said, his face pulling into a frown.  
"Cool!" Jack cheered, eagerly grabbing his belongings. Mr. Scott is usually a very happy man, but Jack paid the mood change no mind, his wish finally came true!  
Jack jumped and slid down the staircase railing, no one was looking after all, and ran to the front office. His mom was standing there, looking as though she had been crying. Some of the secretaries were whispering amongst themselves. Jack opened the door, all eyes were on him. He was alarmed at the state of his mother, his joyous mood dissolved in the blink of an eye.  
"Mom? What's going on?" Jack's voice trembled. He was scared. What had happened?  
"Jack, honey, there was an accident, a-at the airfield. Your father-" her voice cracked at the end, tears pouring down her face. Jack was scared. Was his dad okay? He had to be, right? He had a gut feeling he was wrong though. No good news could come out of the pain of his mother's sobs. His father was dead.

Martin Jordan was not dead. The paramedics dragged him out, barely clinging to life. Carl felt responsible. He should have known better than to let his best pilot fly in such conditions, but the engineers said everything was fine! Martin's little boy, God, he wasn't that much younger than Carol, looked terrified. He was crying. Hal was his name. He looked so overjoyed watching the plane fly, and everything that could've went wrong did. He picked up the sobbing boy, and looked over at his daughter. Carol was tearing up too.  
"Dad?" She asked, voice barely hearable.  
The ambulance sirens were shrieking around. Carl shielded Hal's and Carol's eyes so they wouldn't have to see whatever was left of the man. Carl felt ill, one of Martin's legs was barely attached to the rest of him, there was so much blood, too much blood. 

It was a big blur to everyone at the airfield, but Martin Jordan ended up relatively okay, just without a leg. Martin woke up two weeks after being admitted to the hospital, Hal sitting by his side every day. Going forward, Martin and Jessica made their three boys swear up and down to never join the Air Force. It was very dangerous, they said. Look at your father, they said.  
Hal had different ideas though. He never would have expressed them around his parents, but he was joining the Air Force. To hell with the risks. He was going to fly.

**Author's Note:**

> • Hal is the middle child of two brothers, the youngest, Jim, is 2, Hal is 4, and Jack is 11.  
• I headcanon Coast City to be in like Mid/Northern California, just to have those kind of liberties in this story :S  
• I have no idea where Jessica Jordan works, so when in doubt, Wayne Enterprises is the place to be!  
• Yes, Jack’s teacher is Alan Scott.
> 
> Thank you for reading and let me know what you think!! I’m planning on adding more to this series, definitely some HalBarry later on.


End file.
